


'Cause you are the reason, I wanna see the world when I stop breathing.

by QSleepDeprivedWriterQ



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Memories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ/pseuds/QSleepDeprivedWriterQ
Summary: A rewritten version of my story, 'listen before i go.'This goes over the memories of Liara and Jane (Shepard), along with my original content thrown in.recommend listening to, 'listen before i go' by Billie Eilish and, 'Get You The Moon,' by Kina, Snøw.Features both of their lyrics in the fic.Hope you enjoy :-)
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	'Cause you are the reason, I wanna see the world when I stop breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep my other version of this fic up and I will revise it soon.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> also I made a edit audio because i was vibing with the song and I got shiara feels. its my first time making it so https://qsleepdeprivedwriterq.tumblr.com/post/190236244612/first-time-trying-something-like-this-i-was-vibing

Jane expected to be dead when she made her decision. Destroy. The blast should’ve killed her, maybe disintegrated her, but it didn’t. The fall didn’t kill her, how? She had no idea. Luck, she guessed. She had a lot of that, some how.

“Jane, come back to me.” A whispered voice announced, breaking her thoughts. The voice was exceedingly familiar. “Little blue babies, remember?”

_Take me to the rooftop, I wanna see the world when I stop breathing, Turnin’ blue_

“So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?” The asari tilted her head slightly.

Jane smiled and stepped closer to her, “I don’t know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?”

Blue eyes widened and she laughed in shock with a wide smile. “You just say these things...”

_Tell me love is endless, don’t be so pretentious, Leave me like you do_

Was that a memory? Or just a dream? Why is that voice so familiar?

“Garrus visited today, he’s helping with the relief. Of course he can’t sit still.” The person chuckled.

Garrus, where had she heard that name from?

_If you need me, wanna see me, Better hurry, ‘cause I’m leavin’ soon_

“So have you talked to…?” Garrus trailed off.

Jane shook her head, “I don’t think she even knows I’m alive.”

Garrus winced turning away from his workbench, “that’s...I don’t even.”

Jane crossed her arms and nodded with a sigh, “yeah, how do I even approach this?”

Garrus frowned, “no idea I’m afraid, but if you need to talk I’m here.”

_Sorry can’t save me now, Sorry I don’t know how, Sorry there’s no way out, But down_

She was tired, a tired that sleep couldn’t fix, a deep ache fixed in her bones. But something was keeping her from slipping into that black abyss, something was keeping her here.

She felt someone take her hand. “My father came by today, to see how I’m doing, how you’re doing too.” That familiar voice spoke in a hoarse whisper, like they’d been crying.

_Taste me, the salty tears on my cheek, That’s what a year-long headache does to you_

“Come on, can’t blame the Matriarchs for keeping an eye on you.”

“I am NOT my mother.” The irritated Asari glared at the calmer one.

“I mean you did threaten to flay someone alive with your mind.” The older Asari shrugged.

“I had to make them take me seriously, I wasn’t going to actually do it...and you bugged my office on Illium.” She pointed her finger at the older Asari accusingly.

“Look, I just wanted to know what you were doing, okay. I was just looking after you.”

Should Jane step in? Maybe, maybe not, they were finally talking after years so she decided against it.

“I don’t need you to look after me, I can do that myself.”

“Obviously, threatening to flay people alive.”

_I’m not okay, I feel so scattered, Don’t say I’m all that matters, Leave me, dějà vu_

“Please wake up. They said you’d wake up weeks ago. Please.”

A door opened and Jane heard some talking she couldn’t make out before a pair of footsteps left and the door shut and another came next to her bed and the person sat, she assumed, because the chair squeaked.

“It’s Jack...And I’m talking to an unconscious person, great. Fuckin’ great.” She tapped her foot a few times. “You’re fuckin’ boring. I don’t know how she does it. I’d be pulling my hair out by now. Uh. My kids are all good, all of them got out, thanks by the way, putting them in the support rolls, if you tell anyone I said that I’ll kill you...again.” She chuckled. “Just wake up, for all of us, and I know I never say this but, please? You’re the only person who believed in me and I- just please.”

_If you need me wanna see me, You better hurry, I’m leavin’ soon_

“Who’re you fuckin’ Shepard?”

Jane raised her brows, surprised at the personal question. “No one.”

Jack snorted, “Uh-huh. I don’t believe that.”

The shuttle rocked slightly, and Jane noticed Jack suck in a breath. She was nervous.

“I mean, it’s complicated. I was dead for two years.”

“Might be fuckin’ other people.” Jack shrugged glancing down at the floor.

“Maybe. I don’t know, I’m not expecting anything from her.”

“2 minutes ETA, Commander.” Jane nodded and turned back to Jack.

“Ready?”

Jack nodded.

_Sorry can’t save me now, Sorry I don’t know how, Sorry there’s no way out, but down_

When Jane opened her eyes, she was alone. But her first thought was, Liara. The love of her life. Why hadn’t she realized earlier? The voice was Liara, Liara, Liara. She repeated it so she wouldn’t forget again.

_You gave me a shoulder when I needed it_

“How are you actually doing, Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up.” Liara gave her a look.

Jane sighed, “between you and me? I have no idea how we’re going to do this. I’m doing everything I can, but...”

“You’ve done more than most.” Liara interjected, with a small smile. “You and your team destroyed the Collectors and walked out alive.”

_You showed me love when I wasn’t feeling it_

“Jane?”

Jane blinked rapidly, attempting not to fight the tube in her throat.

“Jane, you’re awake?”

Liara!

Jane’s vision was blurry from the tears. Liara was okay, safe and sound.

She came to Jane’s side, while calling a nurse. She leaned over with a teary expression. “I got you.”

_You helped me fight when I was giving in_

“Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!”

“Uh, Liara T’Soni, I presume.” Jane said, mirth dancing in her eyes.

“Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me. Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it, All right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Shepard paused for a moment, “how did you get stuck in there?”

Liara blushed, “oh, I was exploring the ruins when the geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the Veil! I activated the tower’s defenses. I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn’t supposed to. I was trapped in here.”

_And you made me laugh when I was losing it_

“You really should stretch, Liara.” Jane stated as Liara stayed bent over staring into her eyes, a thumb gently circling her temple.

“Maybe later.” Was her whispered reply.

“Liara.” Jane gave her voice the ‘Commander’ tone causing Liara to chuckle.

“Okay, okay.” Liara leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before standing slowly, keeping eye contact, and leaned back arms extended. “Happy now?”

“Nope, go take a walk. You’ll thank me later.”

Liara rolled her eyes, “I’ll be back soon, no going back into a coma, okay?” It was a joke but the sentiment was there.

Jane nodded with a small smile.

‘ _Cause you are, you are, The reason why I’m still hanging on_

“Will you just stop for a second? We’ll be jumping several light years. There’s time to talk.”

Liara turned a small frown on her face, “about what, Shepard?”

“About us!” Jane stepped forward, stomach dropping slightly when Liara stepped backwards.

“I-Shepard, listen, I’m glad you’re here...”

Jane sneered, face hot, “you worried there might be terminals you need me to hack?”

Liara frowned, and shook her head, “that’s not fair. You were dead!”

“I came back! Liara, I came back!”

Liara stepped forward, “It’s not that easy! You can’t just come back and have two years of mourning suddenly vanish!” She closed her eyes, “I can’t get into this. For now, let’s just focus on getting Feron back.”

“Fine.”

‘ _Cause you are, you are, The reason why my head is still above water_

“Really Jane? You threw the dumb-bell at his head.” Liara put her hands on her hips, ignoring Jane’s glare at the physical therapist as he left her hospital room.

“He deserved it.” Jane crossed her arms.

“I highly doubt it, Jane.” Liara moved to Jane’s side.

Tears welled up in Jane’s eyes, “you never back me up on anything.”

Liara was taken aback by this, “Jane? Of course I do, I love you, what’s wrong?”

Maybe it was the recent memory of Liara and her fighting, or her brain injury but she wasn’t controlling her emotions like she used to be able too.

_And if I could, I’d get you the moon, And give it to you_

“How did this happen Shepard?” A tear slipped down Liara’s cheek, “my entire civilization, the Asari’s history...the Protheans made it a lie all along, and I abandoned my people to hunt for the Catalyst!”

Jane waved her hand, “you’d never do that.”

“They’re dying by the millions! I told those people on Thessia we’d save them!” She stood a moment before she sat back down on the edge of her bed, “how many Asari died because I demanded their help?”

Jane marched up to her and cupped her head in her hands, “none.”

“I-Shepard. That isn’t true.” She attempted to pulled away, but Jane held her head firmly.

“You’ve been warning your people for four years, Liara. There’s not a damn thing you should feel guilty about.” Jane let go and gave her a stern look before moving over to her computer, “if we move fast enough, they’ll have a chance to survive this, to start again.” She began typing, “we lost Thessia, but we haven’t lost the Asari yet.”

When Jane glanced over Liara was making her way over.

“Helping the refugees...that’s something I can do. It’s something I owe them.”

Jane moved behind Liara as she took over the keyboard and smiled, “I knew you’d think of something.”

_And if death was coming for you, I’d give my life for you_

“I don’t have depression.” Jane scoffed.

“You do, that’s why you’re going to see a therapist. To talk about your feelings.” Liara stated as she helped Jane into her wheelchair.

“I know what I have and it’s not depression.”

“Mhm.”

‘ _Cause you are, you are, The reason why I’m still hanging on_

“Maybe you and I have a thing or two in common.” Jane glanced at Javik.

“But you have something else: the reasons you fight are still alive. The friendships of the people around you and more.”

Jane turned to fully face him sensing a personal question coming up.

“You and the Asari are...joined?”

Jane nodded, “you could say that.”

“I’m not. Your pheromones are.”

Jane’s eyes widened slightly, “oh.” And turned away awkwardly.

“Is this why you wish to continue living? For their affection?” He asked, ignoring the awkward atmosphere.

“Without that ‘affection’ all I have in my life is death. And that’s not enough.”

“Yes.”

‘ _Cause you are, you are, the reason why my head is still above water_

“Liara?”

“Yes, Jane?” Liara replied from her side.

“Will you marry me?”

Silence followed and shortly after a chair scrape, with Liara leaning over Jane.

“Why would you ask me that out of nowhere? But yes Jane. I will marry you.”

Jane smiled, “now kiss me.”

_And if I could, I’d get you the moon, and give it to you_

“Here take her.”

“Shepard...” Liara said as Jane helped Garrus pull her up onto the ramp of the Normandy.

“You gotta get out of here.”

“I’m all right, Shepard...” She attempted to persuade.

Jane shook her head, “don’t argue with me, Liara.”

“You’re not leaving me behind.”

Jane stepped up towards her, “no matter what happens—you mean everything to me, Liara. You always will.” Jane placed a gloved hand on her cheek.

“Shepard, I...”

Shepard back stepped off the ramp.

“I am yours.” Liara reached out for Jane, tears flowing down her cheeks freely, knowing this was most likely the last time she’d ever see Jane again.

“Go!” Jane shouted before she began running.

_And if death was coming for you, I’d give my life for you_

“I love you.”

Jane smiled, “I love you too.”


End file.
